Talk:Surume
I think the Kraken is huge squid from Scandinavian and Islandic mythology not Greek.Can i go ahead and change it? UsoppSpell 07:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Mythology Yeah, you're right. Go ahead and change it.DancePowderer 07:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was away so I didn't have a chance to change it.Good work to whoever did! UsoppSpell 21:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It was me, and thank you.DancePowderer 07:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Redirect it Can we redirect it to Animal Species? Isn't that what we do with all these animals, rather than pile on these stubby pages? Yatanogarasu 21:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, redirect this to the animal species page. I'm kinda surprised this wasn't done already.DancePowderer 07:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, nobody made a tab for New World or underwater in the Animal Species page yet. I don't know how, so can someone redirect this page sooner or later? Appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 08:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thriller Bark Isn't this the giant thing we saw at the end of the Thriller Bark Ark?Endomarru 02:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) We don't know what that that shadowy thing at the end of the Thriller Bark arc was. From what I could tell, the four long things were legs supporting a torso, but no one can tell for sure. It's not worth mentioning at this point in time.DancePowderer 07:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Move it to Surume? will we move it to surume? Juraquille 14:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Strawhat Pirates Shouldn't we add him as a Straw Hat Pirate? NO! He has been tamed by Luffy, but nothing says he is a pirate, only a helper, would you include all the other people, like Vivi (or Bibi), for being a strawhat? Anyways, they will probably drop him when they get out of the depths, so lets just leave him as temporary ally. Okay? Ruffy04 18:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What if they actually add it as one of their own? What if Surume actually does become a Strawhat? Would it have to be added, then? Uknownada 22:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC)uknownada We could add him then. But as of now, we leave it as it is. ( 19:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC)) Redirect and Move I'm gonna move this page to Surume, and then redirect Kraken to Animal Species. Is that okay? Yatanogarasu 22:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Reason for Position Did anyone else notice how Van der Dekken called the Kraken the "Monster of the Arctic"? Maybe that was the reason why he was camping out near a winter island (because its cold), and for the ships that go there. I know its speculation, but maybe it should be put in the article somewhere. Maybe. Pacifista15 00:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Pet or travelling companion? I have just noticed that Surume has been classified as a pet for the strawhats. I feel that we should change him to travelling companion as it has only been one chapter since luffy tamed him and that is no way near enough evidence to consider him a fully fledged strawhat.Jambellyfatboi 03:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's WAY too soon to have Surume included as an official Straw Hat. I mean, Luffy only just tamed it and it's only been with the crew for, like, two pages. We don't even know if it will make it with them past Fishman Island, so maybe we should wait for more info. - BattleFranky202 07:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :We can wait till the end of Fishman İsland arc and see whether Surume travel and become a Straw Hat or not if he didn't we just remove it. Did Surume Abandon The Straw Hats? Hey, I just saw the recent chapter and at the end of it, Surume was spooked by those big sea monsters and threw the Thousand Sunny off its head. Does that mean it ran out on the Straw Hats? Eddy1215 16:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Yes he did. He's not an official Straw Hat anymore. Part of me wants him to stick with Luffy and the gang, but for now, no, he's not a Straw Hat. This is exactly what I was getting at before. It's way too early to consider him an official crew member. If he manages to follow them after they go through Fishman Island, that would be different but now, I'm sorry, it's not likely. - BattleFranky202 20:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He was assistanting them anyway, nothing more. I put him on par with the Cerebus who they also "tamed". One-Winged Hawk 20:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Well, maybe there is still a chance for Surume to become the official pet of the SH's. After all, they wouldn't have had Luffy give it a name if it wasn't going to be an important part of something, wouldn't they? Besides, from the looks of it, Surume liked Luffy. It only listened to that fishman because it was scared. Perhaps Surume will come to the aid of the Straw Hats sometime before they leave FI. Eddy1215 20:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) 20:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You're forgetting that Luffy ALSO wanted to make a zombie tree a member of his crew, as well as a dozen other member's of Gekko Moriah's zombie crew. Not to mention, Oda gives names to a bunch of characters that don't have many significant parts. Not that I don't want to see more of Surume, but I want people to hold their horses before jumping to conclusions. - BattleFranky202 21:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Shouldn't we remove the Affiliation: Straw Hats? Because meanwhile Surume really seems more like Cerberus on thriller bark, or that crab in the arubasta desert. :: ::Not that I don't want him on the crew :(, but I'm not OdaJinbe 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Looks like my theory of Surume rejoining the Straw Hats was on the money! Somehow, I knew when I saw Surume again, he would rejoin the Straw Hats. Hey, someone better remove the image of the Krakken from the New Fishman Pirates page. Eddy1215 19:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I would personally like to wait and see further details of the relationship between Surume, the Fishman Pirates, and Luffy before we make any hasty decisions, but I'm too excited to care. I REALLY want to see Surume join their crew at this point. :P - BattleFranky202 19:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Octopus vs Giant Squid The description says he's an octopus but contradicts itself saying it has more than eight tentacles, doesn't look like a normal octopus... I don't remember but does the manga even say Surume is an octopus? In mythology, the kraken is believed to be a modern day giant squid. And surume means dried shredded squid. But I could be wrong, just curious cause everyones callin it an octopus... Flamemonkey7 02:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoever wrote that is plain wrong. Its a squid 100%. SeaTerror 05:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) On the Mangastream scans Usopp called it "a monster octopus", while on Mangareader he called it a "a monster squid" (end of Chapter 604, but in both mangastream and mangareader Sanji said "That damn octupus" on Chapter 605. If we call him a squid the the pun "surume" doesn't make any sense, (see here). While it's true that an octupus has only 8 tentacles, I think he has more the shape of an octupus than a squid. We can ask jopie or klobis to exactly know what Oda wrote. Yes please ask, I'm new here so I don't know anything about that stuff. I tried changing it to squid but someone changed it back. Why wouldn't the pun make any sense? Luffy thinks he's a squid too and calls it dried squid. All I know is, the fabled Kraken from mythology is believed to be a modern day giant squid with many facts to prove it such as giant squids residing in the artic North Pole...Flamemonkey7 06:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) that all doesn't matter, he has the exact same shape as an octopus(look at the shape of a squid, the difference is huge, impossible to take a octopus for a squid!) and he has way to many tentacles even for a squid, also he is very similar to the octopus in strong world 12:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The pun won't make any sense because where is the joke about calling a squid "squid"? (see the page). And the shape is that of a octupus, this one is a squid, Surume hasn't the long "winged" head and also he hasn't the two long tentacles... simply Oda decided to draw a octupus with how many? 16? Let's say a lot of tentacles. Look at wikipedia.. Down in the History it says: Sightings of actual '''giant squid' may have confused the issue, as the creatures are estimated to grow to 13–15 m (40–50 ft) in length. Although normally existing at great depths, giant squid have been sighted on the surface and have reportedly attacked ships'' :That's the Kraken in reality... what Oda drew has the shape of an Octupus and it was called an octupus from everybody but Luffy, hence the joke (a running gag of Luffy). The Kraken can be a giant squid, but we are talking about One Piece's Kraken here. :In reality? Basically Oda got his idea from that. Why Oda has to change Kraken's original form.? Okay everyone in the Straw Hats called it octopus but maybe its some sort of a joke. I dont mind if its an octopus or a squid, just point out the real Kraken's history. Which is the same history as Surume's.. :The myth doesn't have copyrights! If I make a story with a octupus-kraken or even a jellyfish-kraken you can't say "that's a squid, not an octupus"... this is what I was trying to say. You can write in the trivia or influences section that the kraken in the original myth could have been born from giant squids samples. And why cannot Oda do that? He do it all the times, otherwise the story will be boring if the "myths" are the same as we know them. :Basically its the same story. Although Surume has been tamed. The thing is a squid doesn't resemble a octopus at all(exept for the tentacles) and the universe of one piece is different then ours, Oda could have just thought he would change the squid into the octopus or just base himself on the pirates of the caribbeans 12:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand your point... I agree that Oda can make everything he wants, I said he simply drew a giant octupus with a lot of tentacles, gave him a turtle-shaped head and made him the Kraken. Everybody recognize him as a giant octupus but Luffy who mistake him for a squid (like he always does, remember the bananawi?). Anyway I'll ask jopie or klobis so we can at least know what was actually wrote. He is an octopus, of course. --Klobis 11:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Guys? should we go for voting or does everyone other than LPK agree that its an octopus? i think we can all agree that it's an octopus 12:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You're going to have to use what the RAW says. SeaTerror 21:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ST is right, we gotta use the RAW, but if in the raw, its the same story that only Luffy calls it a squid, we can be sure its not a squid! I'm pretty sure there was an info box for it. It depends on what that says. SeaTerror 22:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Picky Colors I hate this. People are always showing the differences between the anime coloring and the manga coloring, when it looks like the same color to me. "In the manga, Foxy's coat was dark purple! It was light purple in the anime!" Surume is orange, and even if he looks yellow-orange in the anime, it's not enough to say it's a different color. Beside, they're in the dark right now, so everyone's color looks a bit different. When we see Surume in light, I might consider it a different color. We don't complain that the skin tones look different in the manga to the anime, so why do we get so picky about this? 21:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I personally think there is a big enough difference that we can consider them different colors, at least for the time being. If it changes later on, then we can correct it. But for now, it is fine to me. PX15|What's up?|21:43 4/Dec/2011 UTC Tentacles? Article says "...at least eighteen tentacles can be counted." but in ep526 there's clearly 18 tentacles, no more no less. I've had already changed it but looks like someone reverted it. So I'm here with the proof and open for discussion. [[User:Multimate_pnd|'Multimate_pnd']] [[User talk:Multimate_pnd|'Talk']] 12:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No need to open a discussion... Just correct it from the article.. Actually I've corrected it yesterday but since someone reverted it I thought I should come with proof to avoid another revert. So there. [[User:Multimate_pnd|'Multimate_pnd']] [[User talk:Multimate_pnd|'Talk']] 12:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Where's the one that Zoro cut? Clearly this is inconcistant. 13:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Count them from the manga. Include the ones Zoro cut. 18:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC)